


3: Physical.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Song: Physical (Dua Lipa)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Toda la noche me alborotare contigo,yo sé que puedo confiar en tiy tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.Así que vamos, vamos, vamos,¡Vayamos a lo físico!"-Physical, Dua Lipa.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 2





	3: Physical.

En un pequeño pueblo de Nebraska, casi en medio de la nada, había una cafetería ambientada en los años 80’s que era la sensación.

Luces de neón iluminaban las instalaciones, una vieja rockola se encontraba en el interior tocando música que seguramente habían bailado sus padres y el olor a la comida se mezclaba con las conversaciones. Era una cafetería realmente concurrida, no había persona en aquel pequeño lugar que no fuera a comer ahí al menos una vez al día.

Por las noches era cuando más lleno se encontraba, tanto que tenían el servicio de auto-car en el estacionamiento donde un par de meseras iban y venían entre los autos tomando y entregando órdenes. Lo que hacía aún más interesante su trabajo era la forma en la que se movían sobre un par de patines de cuatro ruedas, tan sólo se convertían en borrones por el estacionamiento con ese bonito uniforme de colores neones y calcetas hasta las rodillas.

Charlie Bradbury era una cliente habitual, siempre llegaba a la hora punta y se hacía para encontrar un lugar para su desvencijado auto de amarillo chillón. Todos los días sin falta a las 9 de la noche se estacionaba en el aparcamiento de _Harvelle’s Roadhouse_. Diferente lugar pero siempre a la misma hora y se dedicaba a mirar soñadoramente al las meseras que iban y venían hasta que la encontraba a ella, suspirando débilmente antes de que ella le mirara y le sonriera radiante yendo a tomarle la orden.

Joanna Harvelle era la chica de en sueño para Charlie, tenía unas piernas de infarto que se veían kilométricas cuanto estaba sobre los patines; su cabello dorado a veces se encontraba sujeto en una coleta alta u otras veces en dos coletas, siempre con el estilo de la cafetería; usaba ligas de colores y sombras en los ojos que centraban toda la atención de aquel que la mirara a los bonitos ojos castaños de cervatillo que poseía. Charlie continuamente balbuceaba en su presencia cuando tenía a la chica mirándola fijamente.

Y siempre olía a café, ¿por qué lo hacía? La veía trayendo hamburguesas y papas fritas, ¿por qué olía a café? Volvía loca a Charlie.

Todos los días sin falta, a las nueve de la noche, desde que se mudó al pueblo Charlie iba a _Harvelle’s Roadhouse_ y miraba a Joanna antes de que ella le tomara su pedido. Charlie nunca le miraba las piernas ni el trasero remarcado por aquel pequeño short, no. Charlie miraba su forma de deslizarse sobre las ocho ruedas en sus pies con tal fluidez que le maravillaba, veía su cabello revolotear como un halo a su espalda cuando iba de un lado a otro y la brillante sonrisa con la que atendía a todo el mundo.

Aquella noche en especial, la tercera de octubre, Charlie estaba decidida a sugerirle a Joanna que podría esperarla al final del turno para llevarla a casa, esperaba poder hablar con ella a algo más que entrecortadas charlas mientras pedía su orden y ella se la entregaba. Quería lograr conseguir un número o algo. Estaba decidida a eso pero el clima no estaba jugando para nada a su favor cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba congelando el trasero metida en el auto con una calefacción que no encendía.

Fue entonces que ella apareció surcando el estacionamiento como un cisne las aguas, patinando veloz mientras su cabello se encontraba suelto en esta ocasión y un par de calentadores de colores se encontraban en sus pantorrillas. Usaba una pequeña chaqueta pero Charlie sentía que no era suficiente, ¿acaso no se congelaba?

—Hola, Charlie—saludó Joanna una vez que llegó a su auto con una brillante sonrisa— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Si sigo comiendo lo mismo terminaré por reventar—bromeó Charlie, sintiéndose orgullosa cuando Joanna se soltó riendo—Una malteada estará bien en esta ocasión, la tomaría dentro pero ¿cómo perderme las vistas?

Joanna se soltó riendo, ruborizándose un poco pero Charlie no sabría decir si por el frío o por su claro coqueteo.

No era un secreto que Charlie coqueteaba con ella sutilmente, alabando desde su atuendo o cómo ella era la principal razón por la que iba todos los días, la chica ignoraba si la mesera lo tomaba a juego o no pero adoraba hacerla ruborizar y reír de esa manera.

—Una malteada entonces—asintió la rubia escribiendo en su pequeña libreta—De fresa, ¿verdad?

— ¿Ya me conoces tan bien, Harvelle?—cuestionó Charlie llevándose una mano al pecho—Cuidado, creeré que tienes intenciones conmigo.

—No dejes de venir, Bradbury—Jo tiró juguetonamente de un mechón de cabello de la pelirroja—En seguida te traigo tu malteada.

La vio alejarse de nuevo sobre los patines, andando a velocidad mientras su cabello revoloteaba a su alrededor y dejaba ese aroma a café detrás de ella que hizo a Charlie suspirar.

¿Se daba cuenta de lo que tenían en ese momento? algo estaba ahí, Charlie podía sentirlo, y quería tirar de Jo una y otra vez con tal de que ella lo notara. La gente solía creer que Charlie era más de cosa de una sola noche pero con aquella rubia…

Sonrió al verla entregar otros pedidos. Quería a Jo más que una noche, que tomara su mano y ambas fueran lejos a un lugar donde nadie les mirara por ir de la mano. Estaba soñando demasiado, Charlie lo sabía, pero nunca hacía mal soñar, aunque ni siquiera sabía si a Joanna también le gustaban las chicas.

Sólo necesitaba dar el siguiente paso, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Pasar a lo siguiente y quizá todos esos sueños se harían realidad.

…

Esa noche Charlie no dio el paso, estuvo tan aterrada que prefirió irse a casa casi de inmediato después de recibir su malteada, huyendo para poder organizar sus ideas. ¿O fue el hecho de ver a un chico coquetear tan descaradamente con Jo y que ella le respondiera? Charlie no lo sabía, simplemente fue demasiado fácil rendirse por aquella noche.

Y no volvió a la siguiente, ni a la siguiente después de esa, temerosa de que Jo prefiriera a los chicos y se sintiera incómoda en torno a Charlie. Era demasiado fácil fantasear con dar el siguiente paso pero ejecutarlo requería mucho valor, valor que la pelirroja sentía que no tenía así que comenzó a rendirse.

Trabajaba como ingeniera de programación en Empresas Roman, al menos en la pequeña cede que tenían en Nebraska, lo que ocasionaba que Charlie no tuviera un horario fijo para salir, si había un problema ella tenía que arreglarlo antes de irse a casa. Podría tomarle una hora o todo el día pero la paga era buena.

Así que una semana después de que dejara de frecuentar la cafetería donde trabajaba Jo se lamentaba de lo horrible que era la vida de adulto. Llevaba una chaqueta que esperaba fuera suficiente para abrigarla de las frías noches de octubre, salía de su trabajo y fantaseaba con llegar a casa y ver un maratón de _Star Wars_ o _El Señor de los Anillos,_ aún no lo decidía.

Volvió a odiar su suerte cuando recordó que su auto no había querido encender aquella mañana y volvió a torturarse con la idea de caminar cinco manzanas bajo el frío. ¿Ser adulto apestaba siempre?

Anduvo por las calles un tanto solitarias con los auriculares reventando sus oídos, bailoteaba en el pavimento intentando no pisar las líneas mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba, girando y deslizándose con la misma facilidad que una bailarina, olvidando el día tan largo que había tenido, dejando que la música se llevara ese mal momento.

Pronto las luces fueron más y los locales nocturnos comenzaron a ser más seguidos, Charlie dejó de bailotear pero se encontró a sí misma tarareando la canción, olvidando que llevaba auriculares, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, tan metida en su propio mundo que chocó contra un grupo de personas que salían del bar.

—Lo siento—se disculpó en automático quitándose los auriculares.

Miró al frente encontrando a un tipo realmente enorme de cabello brillante, le sonrió mientras se aseguraba que Charlie no fuera a caer de bruces antes de soltarla.

—No hay problema.

Detrás del chico emergió una cabeza tan rubia como el sol y unos brillantes ojos castaños la contemplaron haciendo que Charlie sintiera su estómago revolverse de manera poco agradable.

— ¡Charlie! ¡Qué milagro verte de nuevo!—Joanna se acercó a ella mirándola con una brillante sonrisa—Te echo de menos, ¿por qué te desapareces así?

Jo no estaba usando el uniforme; Jo usaba pantalones entallados y una chaqueta de cuero que estaba volviendo loca a Charlie. Su cabello caía en ondas a su alrededor y se veía tan sexy que la pelirroja estaba teniendo dificultades para hablar. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de sonreír.

—He tenido mucho trabajo—se excusó mientras su rostro se calentaba—No me ha dado tiempo de ir.

— ¿Está bien si te dejo sola?—cuestionó el tipo alto hacia Jo—Gabriel estará haciendo un drama si no llego ahora.

—No hay problema, Sammy—Jo le palmeó el brazo sin dejar de mirar a Charlie—Nos vemos mañana.

Charlie se despidió del chico alto, encontrándolo muy joven a pesar de su tamaño, y luego miró a Jo, sintiéndose intimidada, asustada. Quería darse media vuela y correr por donde había venido pero gran parte de ella quería seguir quedándose con Jo, dar ese paso que le aterraba, atreverse a avanzar en lo que sea que había formado con la chica y ver si funcionaba o no.

—Hoy es tu día libre—señaló Charlie removiéndose inquieta.

—Sí, decidí distraerme un poco—asintió Jo jugueteando con un mechón de cabello—Necesitaba hablar con alguien de todas formas y Sam fue de ayuda.

—Oh…si necesitas algo…puedes hablar conmigo—se ofreció la pelirroja, preocupada de que algo atormentara a la chica—No sé si soy buena dando consejos pero soy buena escuchando así que no dudes en llamar si necesitas hablar con alguien o cosas por el estilo.

Jo rió entre dientes, sintiendo infinita ternura al verla balbucear de esa manera, lo que provocó que Charlie enrojeciera aún más hasta que su rostro fue del mismo tono que su cabello. Siempre se iba de bocas cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien…acerca de ti—confesó Jo, ladeando el rostro, provocando que su cabello cayera por un costado como una cascada dorada—Desapareciste de repente y yo no sabía donde encontrarte—Charlie sonrió, un poco.

— ¿Notaste mi ausencia, Harvelle?—intentó tomarle el pelo para aligerar sus nervios.

—Desde hace algún tiempo eres lo único que noto.

Charlie se quedó sin respuesta ingeniosa haciendo que Jo sonriera de verdad; era una sonrisa diferente a la que le daba a sus clientes, no era cordial y amable, era deslumbrante, era ese tipo de sonrisas que podría poner de rodilla a cualquiera. Una sonrisa que Charlie quería ver siempre y mantener en su rostro temiendo que alguien se la quitara.

No hablaron durante un par de segundos, se quedaron contemplándose la una a la otra sintiendo de nuevo esa atracción que las hacía gravitar en su entorno, eso que habían estado construyendo durante meses en pequeñas charlas a través de una ventanilla. Era algo electrizante y Charlie no se imaginaba sin ello, era demasiado bueno como para perderlo en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—cuestionó Jo señalando una motocicleta estacionada junto al resto.

Charlie les tenía terror a las motocicleta pero la perspectiva de abrazarse a Jo y ceñir sus piernas a su alrededor era demasiado tentadora como para negarse.

— ¿Sugieres que puedo ir en una moto contigo?—cuestionó sonriendo mientras enarcaba una ceja— ¿Me crees capaz de negarme semejante oferta? Andando que se me congela el trasero.

—Y eso sí que sería una pena.

Ambas se soltaron riendo, descubriendo que convivir se sentía demasiado fácil, como si hubieran sido amigas desde siempre o quizá algo más. Después de todo habían estado esperando por eso mucho tiempo, al menos Charlie. Se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso, a partir de eso sería más fácil ¿no es así?

…

Charlie no quería levantarse, estaba demasiado cómoda como para siquiera abrir los ojos pero el sol ya estaba colándose por la ventana y era demasiado molesto.

Entreabrió los ojos en apenas unas rendijas y miró acusadoramente a la ventana, odiándola en silencio, amenazando con poner otras cortinas donde la luz no se colara y disfrutaría de su pequeña victoria.

Sintió como detrás de ella se removían y un brazo rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola al cuerpo que dormitaba en la misma cama. Charlie sonrió, acorrucándose a un más, sintiendo cómo las sábanas se deslizaban por su piel desnuda.

— ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?—susurraron en su oído sacándole un gruñido—No seas quejosa.

—Pediré el divorcio si sigues levantándome de esta manera—gruñó Charlie girando para verle la cara a su esposa—Es inaudito, Joanna.

—Tú firmaste por esto, Celeste, y me temo que no hay devoluciones.

Charlie hizo un mohín haciendo que Jo se inclinara y la besara en la punta de la nariz para luego deslizarse por todo su rostro haciendo que Charlie se soltara riendo hasta que olvidó que no quería levantarse.

Abrazó a la despampanante rubia de piernas kilométricas atrayéndola a sus labios, besándose mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la otra, soldándose como partes de un todo, sonriendo y sintiéndose completas después de mucho tiempo, sorprendidas de haber llegado a tanto cuando sólo habían sido una mesera atendiendo a la chica pelirroja en el auto amarillo.

Charlie se dijo que dar el primer paso era terrorífico, angustiante, ilusionarlo era más fácil que hacerlo pero mientras Joanna Harvelle se mantenía en sus brazos se dijo que había valido la pena lanzarse al vacío con el terror de no saber qué la esperaba.

Y pensar que todo comenzó cuando fue en hora punta a _Harvelle’s Roadhouse_ y vio a una hermosa mesera rubia deslizarse por el aparcamiento en un par de patines a cuatro ruedas.

Jo no lo dirá nunca pero aún recuerda lo que pidió Charlie la vez que la conoció.

Papas fritas y malteada de fresa.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo esta shipp, habría dado lo que tengo para que ellas se conocieran en la serie ;-; espero que haya quedado decente y bomnito.
> 
> Por "Vayamos a lo físico" podríamos tomarlo en pasar a lo siguiente, dar el siguiente paso.


End file.
